A Day Off Shore
by ShayaSar
Summary: Jack and Ianto are heading for the shore. JackxIanto fluff. This be the sequel to my story Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

"Ianto, could you come by my office?" Jack had popped his head out of his office and spied his lover at the coffee machine.

"I'll be there in a moment."

Tosh and Owen sat at their stations and gave Jack a nod and a knowing smile before they turned back to their work. Retreating back to his office, Jack grinned madly, it was so much easier since the team knew about him and Ianto and so it was no problem to ask for a favour. He glanced at his watch, 11 am, perfect.

When he saw Ianto heading for the office, Jack grabbed a small bag he had prepared earlier and waited for his lover to step through the door.

"You wanted to...oooof."

Ianto's question was interrupted by the bag which hit him squarely in the chest. Barely catching it, he stumbled a half step back.

"And this is?" He managed to ask when he recovered from the attack.

"You have ten minutes, go and get changed. We have some place to be." Jack grinned at Ianto, not offering an explanation.

Ianto looked at him, dumbstruck, then he peeped into the bag. "I take it, it's not something official?"

"Oh it's kind of official, you'll see. I'll wait in the SUV for you," Jack waved at Ianto, ushering him out of his office.

Ianto could only shake his head, but he took off in the direction of the locker room.

When Ianto was out of sight, Jack climbed down his hatch and, a few minutes later, hoisted a much bigger bag up the ladder. Following the bag he threw a last glance around his office, making sure he had everything he needed. Smiling to himself he made his way out.

"Call me, if you need help!"

"Jack, relax, we can deal with the rift." Owen didn't even turn around to face his boss.

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"Jack! Have a nice day." Tosh smiled at him and indicated with a nod that he should leave. "And... nice outfit!"

"Thanks!" And with that, Jack made his way down the stairs and disappeared through the door to the garage.

The door had hardly closed when the cog door rolled open and Gwen stepped into the Hub, carrying a box with pastries. She jumped up the stairs and slumped onto the couch.

"Morning."

"It's hardly morning anymore," Owen mocked.

"Oi, you weren't Weevil hunting until 3 am." Suppressing a yawn, she looked around. "Is Jack in his office?"

"No, he's waiting for tea-boy in the SUV."

"I heard that, Owen!" Exactly his given ten minutes later, Ianto came from the locker room and shot Owen a killing glance.

"So?" The doctor appeared to be unaffected, but he turned back to his workstation and tried to look busy.

Gwen had to look twice at Ianto, before she opened her mouth. "No suit today?"

Her colleague was wearing tight blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a short dark blue denim jacket. Looking slightly uncomfortable, Ianto tugged at his jacket, trying to make it longer, but secretly he enjoyed Gwen's and Toshiko's looks. The short jacket gave a free view of his buttocks and the jeans Jack had picked lined his bum perfectly.

"Not anymore..." Owen muttered.

Glaring at the doctor, Ianto took a deep breath. "Jack wanted me to change. Apparently we have to be some place where this attire is required. Don't ask me why."

"Oh." Gwen looked as dumbstruck as Ianto had before but then her expression changed and a big smile showed her toothy gap. "Oh!"

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Ianto looked even more confused now.

"Nothing. Here take this." Gwen stood up and gave him the box with the pastries.

"Err… Thanks?"

"Oi! What about me?"

"Shut up, Owen. You can go and get a doughnut on your own."

Jack chose that moment to pop his head back in. "Are you coming? It has been more than ten minutes."

"Yeah, I'm ready, sorry."

Shooting one last glance at his team mates of which two were sporting a mad grin and one was scowling at his screen, Ianto turned and followed Jack to the SUV.

"Was Jack wearing jeans?" Gwen asked disbelievingly when the door closed.

"Yes," Toshiko turned around and threw a file at Gwen. "This one needs a look over."

Once the door behind him was closed Ianto couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Jack, what's going on here?" Then he took Jack's attire in and his throat was suddenly very dry.

The Captain was wearing the blue jeans combined with the black polo shirt which they had bought at their last shopping trip.

"What do you mean?" Jack had already opened the door and climbed into the car so Ianto had no choice to get in the car as well, if he wanted to continue the conversation.

"What do I mean?" Quirking an eyebrow, Ianto put the box on the back seat and fastened his seat belt. "First you do everything but order me to change into casual clothes without telling me why and then the rest of the team acts as if they have a private joke, but wouldn't let me in on it and to top that, you're dressed like this."

Jack had used Ianto's speech to pull the car out of the garage and was already driving down the road.

"Anything wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jack gave Ianto a smug grin. "After all, you were the one picking them out for me."

"That's not the point, Jack."

Although he was feeling as if he was on the receiving end of some prank, Ianto couldn't suppress a smile.

Jack put his hand on Ianto's thigh. "Well, they sort of know a secret. But it's nothing bad. Actually I think you will agree with me, that it's really a nice thing."

"But you won't tell me either?"

"Not yet."

"Great," Ianto grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Hey, do you trust me?"

"Of course!" Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Ianto looked at Jack.

"Then believe me, you will like it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Jack smiled at Ianto and lifted his hand to stroke his cheek gently. "Now would you close your eyes?"

"You're not serious, are you?" Ianto gaped at Jack, not believing what he was hearing.

"Please?"

"Oh don't give me the puppy eyes!" Ianto tried to put on a stern look, but he could never resist those begging blue eyes. "Jaaaack!" Realizing that he was whining, Ianto finally accepted his fate and closed his eyes. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"This better be good!" Came the grumbled reply, but the smile that played about his lips destroyed the grumpy effect.

Relaxing, Ianto leaned back and laced his fingers through Jack's resting on his thigh. He tried to follow their way in his mind, but Jack took so many turns that Ianto was lost after a few minutes. He suspected Jack had anticipated his attempt and chose this route to disorient him.

Suddenly slow music filled the car and Ianto smiled at hearing Glenn Miller's "Moonlight serenade" coming from the speakers. He tightened his grip on Jack's hand and was rewarded with Jack's thumb stroking his thigh gently. They drove for another twenty minutes before Jack stopped the car and Ianto heard him unfasten his seat belt.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay?"

Ianto only nodded and heard Jack opening his door and closing it again and a moment later his own door was opened from outside and a hand sneaked around his waist.

"I'm gonna open your belt."

"Jack, we could have stayed in the Hub if you wanted in my pants," grinning, Ianto lifted his arms to give Jack better access.

"Cheeky. But it's not time for that yet."

Picking up on the 'yet' in Jack's statement, Ianto grinned even broader.

"Now come on, hop out." Jack slid one arm behind Ianto's back and pulled him out of the car, manoeuvring Ianto in front of him.

Ianto, now used to his absent vision, loved the feeling of being that close to Jack, of being engulfed in his strong arms. He leaned back on Jack's chest and drowned in his lover's scent.

"Any idea, where we are?" Jack whispered in his ear.

"How should I?"

"Listen."

Concentrating hard to tear his perception away from Jack's overpowering scent, Ianto started to take the sounds of his surroundings in. He felt the warm sun on his face and another smell tickled his nose. The new smell and the sound put a picture in his head and a smile tugged on his lips.

"Open your eyes."

Ianto didn't have to open his eyes to know what would be before him, so he turned in Jack's embrace instead and opened his eyes only when he was sure he would look into the bright blue eyes of his lover.

"You remembered!" Ianto sneaked his arms around Jack's neck and pulled the other man into a tender kiss.

"Of course." Jack gave the younger man the most dazzling smile and repeated the kiss.

Turning again in the embrace, Ianto pulled Jack's arms closer around him and settled comfortably back against the other man, taking in his surroundings.

"It's beautiful."

Ianto's gaze swept over a small bay, which lay deserted before them. Rocks on either side inclosing a white beach, the water from the bay lazily lapping on the shore, providing a constant calming rushing noise, the sun glistened on the water. Everything together resulted in exactly the picture he had in his mind for his favourite fantasy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You like it?"

"It's perfect." Ianto felt Jack release his breath in relief and couldn't suppress a giggle. "How did you find it?"

"I had a little help from the locals..."

"So, what's the official business?"

"You are, Ianto Jones." Jack pulled the younger man even closer to his chest and nuzzled his face to Ianto's. "We didn't really have time for us in the last weeks and since the rift seems to be quiet now, I thought we could have a day off."

"And of course, you told the team." Now the weird behaviour of the others suddenly made sense and Ianto made a note to himself to thank them later.

"They were happy to cover for us today."

"You mean, we have the whole day?" Disbelievingly, Ianto turned in the embrace to look at Jack.

"As long as there's no major catastrophe around the corner this day belongs to us and whatever we want to do."

Jack had to laugh when he saw a big grin forming on Ianto's face and gave a surprised yelp when his lover turned in a flash and started to drag him down the short way to the beach.

"Well, come on then! Don't waste our time!"

Jack let himself be dragged across the beach, enjoying their silly childish behaviour. When Ianto stopped short just at the shore and turned around, Jack almost ran into him, but instead he was tackled to the ground by a mad grinning Welsh man, whose mission seemed to be to kiss him senseless. Because as soon as Jack hit the ground Ianto was all over him, devouring him in a mind blowing kiss.

Jack tried to focus and gathered his last three working brain cells to instruct his body to take action. A moment later his muscles obeyed their orders and Jack managed to roll them over, pinning Ianto under him in the process. Regarding the younger man for a second, Jack captured him in a deep kiss that sent a tingling feeling through their bodies.

Ianto roamed his hands over Jack's body, only breaking the kiss when the need for oxygen became urgent. With a goofy grin he looked up at the other man.

"I think I have sand everywhere under my clothes..."

Jack laughed. "Well I was kind of hoping to get the blanket out of the car before we'd start to roll around on the ground, but it's a bit too late for that."

"You have a blanket?" Ianto was impressed and grinned at the thought that rolling around on the ground had been on Jack's list of things to do.

"Oh, I have a lot more than a blanket, Ianto Jones. You didn't give me the chance to show you."

"Hm," Ianto's face showed a dreamy expression. "I think it was worth it." He pushed Jack to the side. "Well then, show me what you have." Scrambling to his feet he offered Jack a hand and pulled the older man to his feet.

When they looked at each other, they burst out laughing at their scrunched faces. The sand was slowly trickling down their bodies and both shuffled uncomfortably by the feel of it.

"I guess we need to get clean," Jack stated with a grin.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any idea what temperature the water has? And I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"Neither did I, but we're alone so I don't think that would be a problem. And for the water... we can try and make it warmer." Giving Ianto a mischievous grin he started to head back to the SUV to get his bag.

Ianto looked after him and gulped. All of a sudden he felt a lot warmer and the cold water seemed very inviting. Deciding to cut it short, he stripped off his clothes and turned to run into the water. When it hit his bare skin he gasped but threw himself into the cold surf. Dipping under completely for a moment, he broke through the surface again, gasping for air.

"Oi, you could have waited!" Jack shouted from the shore, already having shed half of his clothes. A second later, he mirrored Ianto's run into the water and splashed into it right next to his lover, showering him with cold drops.

Laughing, Ianto shook himself like a young dog and then pounced on Jack, trying to push him under water. But the older man saw the attack coming and managed to step aside, grab Ianto and flung him over his hip so he could dunk him under.

Ianto swallowed a good amount of water while struggling to get his feet under him again. When he couldn't manage to get out of Jack's grip, he went for the dirty tricks and grabbed his lover's cock to give it a swift stroke. The effect was almost instantly and he was free of Jack's hands, breaking through the surface again, panting.

"You play dirty, Mr. Jones."

"I've learnt from the best." Giving Jack a wicked smile, Ianto started to prowl in his direction, lifting the hands out of the water, flexing his fingers visibly. "And I think I have to use everything, I've learnt now."

"Oh, come on then Ianto Jones, show me what you've learnt." Jack mirrored Ianto's stance and they started to stalk each other, either man waiting for the other to make the first move.

Ianto knew he just had to wait for Jack, the Captain had never been one who had embraced patience and so he watched Jack closely, looking out for every move. And he saw the water dripping from Jack's hair, his gaze followed the drops than ran over Jack's cheeks and piled at his chin to drop back down in the water. The sun made the water on Jack's body glisten and accentuated the tanned skin. Licking his lip, Ianto watched one drop making his way down from Jack's neck over his chest, taking a slight detour to the left nipple only to be brought back on route with a play of muscles.

Ianto looked in fascination how the water drop reached Jack's navel and pooled in the small hole, so he was caught totally off guard when Jack made his move and pounced at him, sliding his arms around him and lifting him up to throw him a few feet. Ianto crashed into the water with a surprised yelp, dashing wildly with his arms to get back up. The water was at least two feet deeper here.

But then he felt two strong arms around his waist, pulling him back up and close to a warm chest. Gasping Ianto looked down at Jack and slid his arms around the other man's neck, straddling his hips.

This was new, the water enabled Jack to carry his lover with ease and Ianto loved the feeling of being so close to Jack. He felt light headed when Jack swung them around in the water.

Laughing Ianto clung even closer to the other man. "Stop it, I'm getting dizzy."

"That's the whole point of it," Jack giggled, but stood still, tightening his embrace around Ianto. He blinked up into the beautiful face of his lover and drowned in the happy smile that greeted him. He welcomed the kiss Ianto gifted him with. It started tenderly, just lips brushing against each other but it soon grew more intense. Ianto opened his mouth, allowing Jack's demanding tongue entrance. They fought for control, Ianto's finger's threading through Jack's wet hair, pulling his head even closer, tongues duelling. Jack's hands roamed over Ianto's body, there was no need to held his young lover up, as he had looped his legs around him and clasped him tight. He felt Ianto shiver and deepened the kiss even more.

After what seemed an eternity they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Ianto had leaned his forehead against Jack's and they looked in each other's eyes when the younger man shivered again. It was then Jack noticed how cold Ianto was.

"You're freezing."

"I'm fine."

Jack pulled his head back to have a better look at Ianto. "Your lips are blue. Time to get you out of the water." Having said that he turned around and started walking back to the shore, never releasing the hold on Ianto.

"Don't you think, I'm a little bit too old to be carried like that?" Ianto grinned.

"Possibly, but I don't see you fighting to get down either."

"Nah, I think it's only fair for you to do the work, I got dunked under two times."

"You know, if you weren't frozen stiff I would throw you back into the water and dunk you again, you little brat," Jack grinned at Ianto with sparkling eyes, when his lover tightened his grip around his neck.

Stepping on the dry sand a moment later Jack let go of Ianto, but the other man kept clinging to him, looking down with a cocky grin.

"Come on, hop down."

"I don't know, I kinda like it up here."

"If you don't let go in a second I will drop us down in the sand and roll us around until we're nicely coated with sand." Giving Ianto a smug smile, Jack spread his arms and started to sway slightly.

"Spoil sport." Grabbing a tight hold on Jack's neck, Ianto released the grip with his legs and put his feet back on the ground. Now on eye level again with Jack, he stared in the sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving us the day off."

"You're welcome," smiled Jack and gave Ianto a tender kiss. Entangling himself from Ianto's grip, he squatted down next to his bag and began rummaging around. Finally he produced a big towel from it and wrapped it tightly around Ianto when he got up again. Rubbing his lover dry he became aware of the look Ianto gave him. "What?"

"I love you," Ianto said simply and smiled when he received the most dazzling smile from Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing the towel tightly, the Captain pulled Ianto closer and gave him another kiss to which Ianto happily responded.

"Now, are we going to try out the promised blanket?" Ianto asked after they parted and he had finished drying himself off.

"That was on my list, yes."

Grinning, Jack rummaged through the contents of his bag again and pulled a blue blanket and another towel out of it. Throwing the blanket on the ground, he rubbed himself dry quickly.

In the meantime Ianto had gathered their clothes and handed Jack his pants and shirt after pulling on his own. Then he got busy with the blanket and spread it out on the sand, sprawling down on it a second later.

"Getting comfy?" Jack laughed and looked down at his lover, who writhed to find the perfect position.

"Yes, thank you. Now, what's next on the list? Do we start rolling around on the blanket now?"

"Maybe later. How about something to eat first?"

Diving in his bag again, Jack pulled out a few boxes and a bottle of wine as well as two glasses.

"Wow, that bag is bigger on the inside, huh?" Ianto grinned and looked curiously at the boxes that were piling up on the blanket now.

"You have no idea," Jack chuckled and settled down next to Ianto handing him one of the glasses.

"What's all this?"

"Food." Jack gave Ianto a mock smile and pulled the cork from the bottle with a pop. "Nothing special. Some chicken, bread and cheese, some fruits and sweets."

Scrambling up from his lying position to be able to sit cross-legged, Ianto held out his glass to Jack and grabbed one of the boxes with his free hand. With skilled fingers, he opened the box one-handed and revealed the chicken. Repeating the process with the other boxes with help from Jack they soon had the food spread around them and indulged themselves hungrily in it. Ianto was surprised to find that Jack had even thought to bring napkins.

When they were done, they threw the empty boxes back into the bag. Using it as a backrest, Jack settled down against it, pulling Ianto with him. The younger man rested his head in Jack's lap and smiled up to his lover.

"This is really a perfect day."

"And do you know what makes it even better?"

Grinning down at Ianto, Jack twisted slightly and fumbled for something in his bag.

"Well?"

A thousand things were racing through Ianto's mind and with each thought, his smile got bigger.

"Chocolate!"

"Oi Jack!" Laughing, Ianto slapped Jack's thigh. "I just hope it's dark chocolate."

"Of course! Dark chocolate with coffee flavour." Jack held the bar over Ianto's face so he could read the label, but pulled it out of reach when the younger man tried to grab it. "Ah ah ah, not so fast. This calls for slow indulgence." He had to grin when he saw Ianto pouting. "Don't gimme that look or I'll put the chocolate back."

"Jack! Don't treat me like a bloody child. Just give me the damn chocolate."

"Now, you won't come far with such a dirty mouth, young man."

Jack had to bite back a laugh when he saw an offended expression ghosting over Ianto's face, but he kept teasing him by holding the chocolate just out of reach.

"You know, this isn't part of my fantasy." Pouting again, Ianto crossed his arms on his chest and tried to keep the grim expression on his face, but he failed miserably when Jack bent down and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Well we won't have that now, will we?"

Ripping the paper open, Jack broke a piece off the chocolate bar and fed it to Ianto. Smiling he watched his young lover closing his eyes and savouring the bittersweet taste of the dark chocolate combined with the coffee flavour. "Good?"

"Mhmmm."

Opening his eyes again, Ianto smiled up to Jack and pulled him down for a kiss to share the taste of the chocolate. Pushing the piece of chocolate with his tongue between Jack's lips they both started sucking at the sweet sin.

When his back protested against the bent position, Jack sat up again, leaving the rest of the chocolate in Ianto's mouth and watched the black delicacy disappear between the slightly chocolate smeared lips.

"Now this is more like it," Ianto said with half-closed eyes, swallowing the last of the chocolate and licking his lips.

"I can see why," Jack replied dreamily, hypnotized by his lover's tongue.

"Jack?" His voice suddenly sounding serious, Ianto looked up at Jack.

"Hm?"

"There is another part of my fantasy."

"What is it?"

"We talk."

"Well, we're doing that right now," Jack said with a half grin, already knowing this wasn't what Ianto meant.

"I mean really talking. I still know so little about you, Jack."

Almost fearful blue eyes stared up at Jack and he realized he didn't want to see fear in Ianto's eyes. It hurt him to see that expression on Ianto's face, and it even hurt more because he was the reason for that. His constant evading behaviour when it came to talking about his past, it had resulted in Ianto being wary about those topics, not daring to ask questions. And another realization hit Jack, he wanted Ianto to know, he wanted Ianto to ask questions, he wanted to share his life with him.

Looking down at the young beautiful face of his lover, Jack smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry about being so tight-lipped about my past. I'm so used to locking people out, it's like a second nature to me."

"It's ok..."

"No, it's not. I want you to know. So, just ask and I promise I will answer, maybe not straight away, but I will tell you everything you want to know. But I want to know a few things about yourself too, Ianto Jones." Jack grinned at the gobsmacked expression on Ianto's face.

Obviously lost for words, and that was rare, the meaning of what Jack had just said, sank in and a bright smile spread over Ianto's face and he nodded fiercely. "Deal!"

"Ok, let's seal the deal with another chocolate kiss." Breaking another piece of chocolate from the bar, Jack put it between his lips and bent down again, ignoring his protesting back.

Ianto eagerly opened his mouth and welcomed the chocolate flavoured kiss, sucking the black bar in his mouth.

When the chocolate had melted completely they parted again and Ianto had the happiest and most content smile on his face, Jack had ever seen.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Ianto searched Jack's face for any hint that his lover wasn't comfortable with this, but he only found an open smile and blue eyes that looked at him lovingly.

"Maybe we can start with something simple? You could tell me about your family." Ianto froze when he saw a pained expression ghost over Jack's face. "But if you don't want to talk about it yet, you can tell me something else?"

"No, it's alright. But I have to warn you, most of my stories don't have a happy ending."

Jack tore his gaze away from Ianto and looked out over the sea.

"I was born in the 51st century as you know. We lived in a place called Boeshane Peninsula. It was actually a bit like Cardiff, but smaller and the city was built directly on the beach." Jack smiled by the thought of his home in the future.

"It was the longest beach you can imagine. My dad and I used to go for long walks, but we never reached the end of it. My dad used to say the beach would go around the planet." Jack laughed and looked back at Ianto, who smiled at him. "Those were good times back then, we lived a happy but dangerous life. My family was really close."

"You miss them," Ianto stated quietly.

"Yes, I do. I was about 13 years old, when I lost them."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Reaching up, Ianto gently stroked Jack's cheek, hating to see the pain and sadness in the blue eyes of his lover. "You don't have to tell me, what happened, just know that you're not alone."

Jack smiled at the young man thankfully and covered the hand on his face with his own.

"It was beautiful where we lived, but it was also very dangerous. We lived under the threat of invasion. A race of beings who relished to torture and kill was known to raid through our part of the galaxy. We had heard about other planets and populations being wiped out, just for the sake of it. We had been lucky up to that point. My parents wanted us to be happy, my brother and me. Gray was only seven years old when they finally attacked. It was the worst day of my life…" Jack's voice broke at that point and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Jack…" Ianto couldn't bear to see his friend, his lover, so sad, so broken. "I'm sorry. It's my fault to bring this all out again."

"I've tried to bury the memory, but it's always there," Jack shook his head.

"My father was murdered by the creatures during the attack. He wanted to go back for our mother and sent us into hiding, but I lost Gray…"

The tears were falling freely now and Ianto could see that Jack was back in Boeshane, his eyes were looking at things he saw in his mind.

"I let go of his hand while we were running and I didn't even realize it until it was too late. When I went back, Gray was gone. The creatures had taken him. I ran back to our house, hoping he would be there, hoping to find my parents.

It was horrible, there were bodies all over the place and then I found my dad. He was lying just a few yards away from our house, his dead eyes looked at me, blaming me for losing Gray. It was then, when my mum found us.

She was never the same after that, she never said it, but I could see it in her eyes that she was blaming me as well for losing her little boy."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by his emotions. He had locked all of this away, buried it deep in his mind for over a hundred years. It was painful to go back there, but it helped to talk about it.

Ianto had sat up and knelt down next to Jack to pull him into his arms. He hadn't wanted this. He knew there must have been quite a few bad things in Jack's past, but to pull the worst one out with his first question was not what he had intended. This wasn't something to talk about on a day like this, but it was out in the open now and Jack needed him. He held the sobbing man close to his chest and stroked soothing circles on his back.

"You can't be blamed for it, Jack. You were a kid yourself, most likely terrified and it wasn't your fault. I bet there was chaos, people running around, screaming, maybe pushing each other to get away. You don't think straight in situations like that, your survival instinct kicks in and you do everything to get to safety. You didn't realize Gray wasn't with you anymore, because you probably still felt his hand in yours. It sounds like the most horrible situation you can be in. You can't blame yourself."

Jack's sobs slowly subsided and he lifted his head to look at Ianto. "What made you so wise, Ianto Jones?" Cracking a half smile he sniffled only slightly.

"You did," Ianto smiled back at Jack and pulled the older man in for a tender kiss.

When they parted again, Ianto sat back and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb.

"You said, you were happy before all that happened?"

Jack only nodded.

"How about you tell me about the happy times?"

Jack smiled and his mind went back further, avoiding the dreaded day when everything went to hell.

"My mum and dad really loved each other. She was a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled with joy when she saw him coming home from work in the evening. When I was younger, I used to run down the street, when I heard him whistling and he would sweep me up in his arms and hug me tight and carry me back home."

Ianto grinned by the image of young Jack clinging to his father and memories of his own childhood made their way into his mind.

Suddenly Jack chuckled. "I was so annoyed when they told me I would have a little brother soon. I think I didn't talk to them for a whole day." Jack grinned at Ianto. "I thought, they wanted to get rid of me and have another boy."

"How can anyone want to get rid of you," Ianto laughed.

"I guess I kept them on their toes quite a lot when I was a toddler, but thinking back now, I probably didn't want to share my parents with someone else. So when Gray was born I tried everything to get rid of him. My parents got really angry with me, but that was okay, because then their attention was focused on me and not on the little one."

"I don't dare to ask what you did to get your little brother lost."

"You better not," Jack chuckled and continued, "Luckily for my parents I was old enough to start school and there I found something much more interesting than parents and selling little brothers."

"Let me guess…" Ianto interrupted with a grin.

"Girls!" They both said in unison and started to laugh.

"Yes, even at the tender age of six, the girls fell for me," Jack grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Ianto.

"I have no problem in seeing that," Ianto chuckled, "and it explains a lot."

"Oi!" Jack slapped Ianto playfully on the arm, all the tension from before gone and the bad memories pushed back safely in the depths of his mind. "I think it's your turn now to answer a few questions, Mr. Jones."

"Alright then, shoot away, Mr. Harkness."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't we start with your family as well?"

"I bet you know all about them already, it's in my file," Ianto said with a smile.

"And I bet it's much better to hear the stories from you."

"Okay then." Settling down again with his head in Jack's lap, Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's on his chest. "Where do I start?"

Ianto pondered for a moment, bathing in Jack's warm smile and his curious sparkling blue eyes.

"My tad's name is Dafydd, my mam's name was Eirian and my brother is called Dylan. I was a really late addition to the family, my parents were already in their early forties and Dylan was 19 and had left for university when I was born. So I guess you could say I was the only child."

"And thoroughly spoiled..." Jack grinned.

"Oi!" Giving Jack a playful slap on the arm, Ianto continued. "I admit, my parents didn't deny me much, but I wasn't a totally spoiled child. I had to live by their rules and when I didn't do that, there were repercussions like for every other child. I got grounded, my pocket money was cancelled and I had to do even more housework than normal."

"I'm sure you didn't have to endure that often." Stroking a strand of hair from Ianto's forehead, Jack smiled down at the younger man.

"You think?" A cheeky grin on his face, Ianto looked up to the sky. "I think the secret nickname my parents gave me was 'little terror'."

"You're kidding!"

"I was a bit hyperactive as a kid, I was constantly running around and needed to be kept busy otherwise I would go and occupy myself with something, normally things my parents didn't really agree with. When I was about three years old, I cropped one of my mam's plants to the roots. I saw her cropping another plant, so I decided to help her. Of course I overdid it a bit." Ianto giggled when Jack started to laugh.

"Another time, when I was about five, I tried out the paper shredder in my tad's office. At first I used old newspapers, but when I ran out of them I scooped up all the papers from my tad's desk."

"Uh-oh."

"Indeed," Ianto chuckled. "I shredded everything, bills, tax documents, purchase orders."

"I bet your dad wasn't pleased."

"Oh, he was furious when he found me, sitting amidst the pile of shredded paper, grinning happily up at him and stuffing the last page of an important contract into the shredder." Ianto laughed. "His face was so red, I thought it would explode in the next second. That was the first time he really yelled at me and then he didn't talk to me for two days. I remember how awful I felt and wanted to make him happy again."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"My tad is a tailor and owned a shop, my mam helped in the store and consequently I spent a lot of time there as well. I'd watched my father tailor suits many times and tried to make one for him."

Jack was laughing hard now. "You are full of surprises."

"Well, my tad was not so happy, when he found me working on his most expensive cloth. I had already cut out, what I needed for the trousers plus a lot more I didn't need and my mam said, I had the most sheepish expression on my face, when I held it up to my tad and said 'I wanted to make a suit for you, so you're not angry anymore'." Ianto had changed his voice to imitate his kid's voice and had Jack in a laughing fit.

Ianto joined in and looked up at Jack's face, tears of laughter were streaming down his lover's face and his eyes sparkled in pure joy.

"I remember my mam telling me that she had a hard time to keep her face straight, I had a measuring tape around my neck and my blue scissors in my hand and supposedly looked uber-cute. My tad always says he almost had a stroke that day, but he's grinning when he tells the story, so I don't think that's true. Anyway, I was grounded for about a month, but at least my tad talked to me again."

"Oh, I wish I had a picture of that," Jack managed to get out between giggles.

"I think there actually exists a picture of that moment somewhere."

"Alright then Mr. Jones, your next mission is to find that picture and make me a copy."

Ianto chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"So, these were the adventures of Ianto the toddler?"

"Believe me, this was just a short excerpt."

"There is more?" Jack grinned intrigued.

"Yes, but not for today."

"Spoil sport. Okay, can I ask another question then?"

"Go ahead." Feeling absolutely relaxed and happy talking about his childhood, Ianto wanted to share his past with Jack and make him laugh and understand. He grinned up in his lover's face and hoped his stories would open up the other man as well and make it easier for Jack to share his life with him.

"Why the shop lifting?" Jack almost regretted the question when he saw a shadow fall on Ianto's expression, but it was gone in the blink of an eye and the younger man smiled again, gazing into the distant sky.

"Well, that was the big finish of some rather troubled years. When I came to school, the kids used to make fun of me, because my parents were 'that old' already. They mocked me and said I would live with my grandparents. Well, I wasn't shy and I loved my parents so I started to defend them, mostly with my fists. I had a fight every other day and my parents were called to the school, but I wouldn't tell why I was fighting. After a few months my parents gave up and I had to change school, they sent me to a private school and from then on everything was okay again. Lots of the kids there had older parents and so no one was mocking me, I gathered some friends around me and everything was fine."

Jack looked down at Ianto and gently tousled the younger man's hair, waiting for him to continue.

"When I was twelve years old the school had to close and we had to go back to my old school. This time, however, I wasn't alone because all my friends had to change school as well. Naturally we weren't high on the list of the other students, they didn't like us, because we came from a private school and they thought we would regard ourselves as better than them. And of course my fighting buddies from earlier recognized me and the mocking started again. Only now, I wasn't alone anymore and had backup from my friends. Over time we became something like a gang, the other kids started to fear us and we felt like the biggest hunks on earth." Ianto chuckled, but there was no humour in it.

"I completely detached myself from my parents. Before that my tad and I used to go to the cinema regularly and I helped my mam to do the shopping, but I guess puberty hit me full force. I was not pleasant to be around except with my friends."

"I guess every kid goes through such a phase."

"Probably, but mine got worse. When I was 13, a new boy came to our school, he had lived in London and was deported to Cardiff by his parents to live with his aunt and uncle. He had been in serious trouble in London. Of course my friends and I found him fascinating and soon he was part of our gang, but he changed it. We started to smoke and drink alcohol to be really cool, my grades went down below zero and my parents didn't know what to do with me anymore. They even tried to let Dylan knock some sense into me, but I was blocking everything. It all escalated when Chris, the new boy, talked us into stealing. We went to the local department store and spread out, each of us in another department. I was in the music store and tried to grab a few CDs. Of course, on my way out, the guy from security had me by my collar and dragged me to his office, from where he phoned my parents. His colleagues had grabbed a couple of my friends as well and we were all left in the office, waiting for our furious parents."

"And Chris?"

Ianto looked up at Jack and shook his head. "They didn't catch him, with hindsight I'd say he didn't even steal anything. For him it was more the thrill of sending us in."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know those types. Bastards."

"Anyway, looking back, it was probably the best thing that could have happened to me." Ianto laughed at Jack's surprised expression. "Well, my parents were as furious as I had predicted, but the time in the security guy's office with him listing us the possible repercussions for stealing was the first step to realizing what a mess I was in. And then my parents did something I will never forget. They didn't take me home, they had talked to the security guy and let him call the police. They watched when I was marched off, my hands actually in cuffs, I couldn't believe it. And they went through with it all the way, I had to spend a night in a cell in the local police station and when they picked me up the next day, they told me the hearing for my case was already set. I was really quiet on the way home and went straight to my room when we got to our house."

"Wow, your parents were really harsh."

"No, it was the last chance for them to reach me, and boy, I can tell you the message had hit home that day. I was scared to death in that prison cell and after all the things the security guy had told us I awaited to be life sentenced. In the end the judge used the hearing to talk sense into me once more and I had to do some social work. I can't tell you how relieved I was, I promised my parents to be good from then on and work hard at school. They just smiled at me and hugged me tight. I guess they were as relieved as I was."

"So it takes a prison cell to get your cocky self under control," Jack mocked and received a well earned slap on the arm.

"Careful Mister, or you won't get any for a week." Giving Jack a smug smile and pressing his head down in the older man's crotch, Ianto had the Captain draw in a sharp breath.

"Cheeky bastard."

"I do my best."

Jack laughed again. "I'd really like to meet your parents, maybe they can give me some advice on how to deal with you."

"Oh my tad would be happy to meet you. I bet you two would have a field day talking about me, I'm one of his favourite topics."

"What about your mam?" The second Jack had said the words he could have slapped himself. Ianto's mother had died a few years ago from cancer, he had read it in his file, but Ianto's description of his parents was so vivid, Jack had forgotten. Worried he looked down at his lover. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack. It was a hard time for us when my mam got ill, but it brought us closer together as a family as ever before. My tad and I cared for her day and night for her last weeks and I believe that made it easier for all of us to let go. Dylan wasn't around for that time, he only came to the funeral. That was the last time I saw him. My tad and I clung together for weeks after we laid her to her last rest until he told me, I needed to move on. As I had no job I went around and finally was approached by Torchwood."

"Are you and your dad still close?"

"Yes, we talk every other day on the phone."

"Do you think we can visit him some day?"

Ianto gave Jack a surprised look. "You really want to meet him?"

"I have to thank him for producing such a wonderful brat," Jack grinned back.

"You're really chancing your luck, Mister," Ianto grinned back then suddenly rolled around and scrambled onto Jack's body, giving him a kiss that sent a few brain cells haywire. But instead to deepen the kiss, Ianto sprang to his feet and ran a few yards away, laughing at Jack's baffled face. He winked at the older man and hopped another couple of steps back.

"Err..?" Jack struggled in forming a coherent sentence, but his brain was only slowly catching up and the fact that Ianto was standing a few yards away, grinning like mad, was somehow not right in Jack's book.

When Ianto stuck his tongue out, another fact hit his mind, he had never seen the younger man so relaxed and acting this childish. Grinning, Jack propped himself up on one elbow.

"What are you doing?"

Ianto wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Catch me if you can."

"Oi!"

Not missing a heart beat, Jack was on his feet and chased Ianto over the beach. The younger man was laughing and managed to evade Jack by running in a zig zag course, but finally the Captain caught up and grabbed Ianto, pulling them both down onto the sand. They tumbled over one another until Jack ended up on top, pressing Ianto's hands down over his head. He looked down in the grinning face of his lover and covered the slightly open mouth with his own, letting his tongue slip in to explore the familiar ground.

Ianto responded to the kiss eagerly, but wasn't inactive otherwise. He hooked his leg around Jack's and with a quick pull and push operation managed to flip them over. Lying on top of his lover, he used his now free hands, to slide them under Jack's shirt and up his chest, while Jack mirrored the movement and pushed Ianto's shirt up to free the skin of his back.

Bending down, Ianto captured Jack's mouth in another kiss until they were both panting for breath.

"Looks like we're coated in sand again," Jack stated.

"I was counting on that," Ianto responded with a wicked smile.

"You're very naughty Mr. Jones and very calculating." Jack started to pull Ianto's shirt over his head. "But I can't say, I'm complaining."

"Good."

Free of his shirt already, Ianto stood up and pushed his pants and briefs down and made a bee line to the water. Jack, using his ability to get out of his clothes in the blink of an eye, was close behind.

The water splashed around them when they ran into the surf. When the water was up to their hips, Jack tackled Ianto and both of them dove under, clinging together. Their mouths found each other immediately and they were still kissing when they broke through the surface again.

Ianto smiled at Jack as they ended the kiss and let himself fall backwards into the water and swam out into the bay, Jack closely following. When they reached deeper water Ianto waited and Jack swam straight into his arms, turning them in a circle. The younger man put his hands around his Captain's neck and looped his legs around his waist like before. He grinned down on Jack, when he accomplished his manoeuvre.

"You really like this position, don't you?"

"It has its advantages." Ianto gave Jack a wicked smile as he felt the other man's erection bopping against his arse. "I want you inside me."

"We don't have any lube, I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it, please."

Finally nodding his agreement, Jack slid his hand over Ianto's arse and trailed his finger over the puckered hole. Ianto trembled by the gentle touch and pushed down on the finger, tensing only slightly when Jack entered his channel. Quickly relaxing, Ianto welcomed the second finger and dug his fingers in Jack's shoulder when the older man crooked his finger and brushed against his prostate.

Ianto threw his head back with a throaty moan when a third finger was pushed in and gently stretched him.

"Now Jack."

Pulling his fingers out, Jack replaced them with his cock, pushing slowly into Ianto, giving him time to adjust. But Ianto had other ideas and pushed down on Jack's cock, impaling himself, tightening his grip with his legs around Jack's waist.

The older man pulled him even closer and swayed slightly when the waves lapped around them, threatening to throw him off balance.

Ianto lowered his head and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss while at the same moment lifted his hips a bit and settled back down again, taking Jack's cock even deeper.

Groaning into the kiss, Jack moved his hands to Ianto's hips to initiate a slow rhythm. Pushing Ianto up in the same moment as he pulled his hip back and let them come together again, Jack built up a steady pace, eliciting delicious groans from his lover with his actions.

When Jack managed to change the angle just the right bit and hit Ianto's prostate with each stroke, the young man cried out in passion and threw his head back, threading his fingers through Jack's hair to avoid falling backwards.

With time, Jack's movement got erratic and he pounded into his lover in a quickening pace. He felt Ianto's muscles flexing around him and used one of his hands to close around Ianto's cock that was trapped between their bodies. Stroking the Welshman's shaft, Jack mirrored the rhythm of his thrusts.

Ianto bent down to capture Jack's mouth in a kiss when his orgasm hit him, his lover following immediately, shooting his hot seed into the young man.

They held the kiss while Jack had to collect his remaining strength to keep them upright. Staggering slightly, his knees felt like jelly and his brain still hadn't caught up yet. His cock, still inside Ianto was hypersensitive and every friction sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Finally his slowly softening cock slid out of Ianto and was met with the cold water. Hissing at the new sensation, Jack tensed and dug his fingers in Ianto's back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just the cold water."

"Surprisingly, it's not boiling around us," Ianto sniggered and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek.

Jack chuckled. "Well, it seems warmer now than earlier."

"Indeed, but I think we should get out nonetheless."

"Agreed." Jack cocked an eyebrow at Ianto. "I don't suppose, you're planning on hopping down, are you?"

"Do I have to?" Ianto put on his best puppy dog face and snuggled close to Jack's chest, putting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"You are unbelievable, Mr. Jones."

"But you love my anyway, Mr. Harkness."

"That I do."

Ianto's head shot up. "You do?"

"Of course, what do you think?"

"Nothing, I just like to hear it," Ianto smiled.

"Okay. I love you, Ianto Jones."

They had made their way back to the shore and Ianto hopped down and pulled Jack into a mind blowing kiss. When they parted again, Jack licked his lips absently.

"Maybe, I should say it more often."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, you should." Linking his hands behind Jack's neck, Ianto leaned back and smiled at his lover. "I guess, we both should say it more often."

"But it will just get cheesy."

"Well, then we will have to figure out a way to say it without sounding cheesy."

"And how do we do that? It's in the nature of these words to sound cheesy."

"Rwy'n dy garu di."

"See, now you're cheating." Smiling, Jack slapped Ianto on his arse. He loved to hear those Welsh vowels.

"You're the expert." Chuckling, Ianto pulled Jack in for another kiss. "Mae gen i gariad i ti."

Jack frowned and tried to sort out what Ianto had said. "I hope that was something nice."

"You know, for someone who has spent over a century in this country it's always astounding to me that you can't speak Welsh."

"I was busy," Jack defended himself immediately.

"I have no doubt in that."

"Oi!" Grinning, the older man pulled Ianto into another kiss, sliding his hands gently over the still wet and naked body. "Come on let me towel you off," he added after parting from Ianto and pulled the young man towards their blanket.

Smiling contently, Ianto let Jack do the work and stood still when the towel was gently rubbed over his body. Jack was very thorough with his task and made sure every inch of his lover was properly dried. There was nothing sexual about the treatment, just a tender way to show Jack's affection for Ianto.

The second he was finished, Jack was pulled into another loving kiss, to which he happily responded. "Careful, now you're all wet again," he whispered when they parted again and Ianto leaned his forehead against Jack's.

"Well, then I guess you will have to towel me off again,"

"Brat."

"I try my best," Ianto replied, giving Jack his most wicked grin.

Grinning back, the older man made quick work of towelling Ianto off for a second time and, when finished, pulled his own jeans back on quickly, not caring about still being half wet himself.

Ianto was in the process of pulling his shirt back on, when he was interrupted by Jack.

"Wait, let it off. I have an idea… just let me…" Rummaging through the bag, Jack muttered something incomprehensible until he gave a triumphant yell. "There you are!"

"Jack, what are you doing?" Trying to look past his lover, Ianto craned his neck, but he couldn't see what Jack grabbed from the bag. The next second, he was pulled towards a big rock that rose from the sand. "What's going on?" Confused and amused at the same time, he let himself be dragged along. When they reached the rock, he finally saw what Jack was up to. "Oh no, where did you find my camera?"

"In its usual place, the top drawer of the cupboard in your living room." Jack gave the younger man a smug smile and placed the camera on top of the rock. "Now, how does the self-timer work?"

Ianto grinned and stepped next to Jack taking the camera from him. He put the camera on the right setting and placed it back on the rock. "When we push the trigger, we have ten seconds."

Jack grinned madly at him. "Then let's do it!" He reached out and pushed the trigger, grabbed Ianto's hand and pulled him a few feet away.

If Ianto had expected a side by side picture with Jack, he was surely mistaken, because the Captain manoeuvred the younger man around and pulled him on his back.

"Jack! What are you doing." Ianto couldn't help himself but giggle.

"Come on, jump up!"

Now giggling even harder, Ianto made an effort to jump on Jack's back, not oblivious to the hilarity of the situation. Jack was set off by the giggle and laughter bubbling out of him.

Both men missed the first click of the camera and when they had finally arranged themselves and were looking at the camera nothing happened.

"Did we miss it?" Still giggling, Jack bent forward so that Ianto was now lying on his back.

"I don't know, did you count the seconds?" Trusting Jack to not drop him, Ianto let his arms hang down and looked at the camera.

The camera chose that moment to click again and both men were lost in a fit of giggles.

"I guess that didn't go so well." Clinging now to Jack to prevent himself from falling, Ianto buried his face in the other man's neck only to give a surprised yelp when Jack crumpled to the floor beneath him, shaken by laughter.

"I don't think so," he managed to press out between fits of giggles.

Lying in a heap on the sand, both men were gasping for air and laughing light-heartedly until they finally calmed down a bit.

"Now we're coated in sand again," Jack was complaining after a while.

"I'm not going swimming again. And I'm not coated in sand, it's quite sand free here on top of you."

"Brat!" Jack could feel Ianto grinning more than he actually saw him. Craning his neck, he added, "maybe we should move this to the blanket."

"Age before beauty," Ianto mumbled and made no attempt to move.

"Oi! Maybe you will go swimming fully clothed in a second." Using his arms to push himself up from the ground, Jack managed to flip Ianto down. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the younger man around the waist from behind and hoisted him up and flung him in direction to the water.

"No!" Laughing hard again, Ianto struggled with arms and legs. "I take it back, I take it back." To his relief, he was put down again and turned around to face Jack.

"I really love to see you like this," Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Like what?" Ianto, still chuckling, asked confused.

"This relaxed and happy."

For the blink of an eye a dark shadow fell over Ianto's features, but it was quickly replaced by a shining smile. "I have a reason to be happy."

"You deserve to be happy all the time." Taking Ianto's hands in his, Jack looked at the younger man, suddenly being very serious. "You're still so young and you have seen so much cruelty and experienced so many horrible things..."

"Shh..." Ianto silenced Jack with a kiss. "It's true, I've seen a lot and certainly have been through a lot, but I wouldn't change it. I love what we do, I love saving the world. Hey, I'm a 24 year old superhero who defends earth from alien threats!" Ianto smiled at Jack. "There are not many people who can say that about themselves and speak the truth."

Jack laughed and grabbed Ianto around the waist to swirl him around. "Yes, you are a superhero."

"See, now that was cheesy! Twirlin' me around as if we'd act out a scene from The Sound of Music." Ianto untangled himself from Jack and put his hands on his hips, staring at the older man disapprovingly.

"Sorry, if I've offended your masculinity." Jack grinned and mirrored Ianto's stance.

"You're impossible." Ianto started to laugh but the laughter died in his throat when he saw Jack's pained expression. "What's wrong cariad?"

"Nothing." Shaking the memory of the Doctor calling him an impossible thing, Jack plastered a smile on his face.

"Oh no, none of that! Tell me what I did wrong, Jack." Stepping closer again, Ianto took Jack's hand in his.

Shocked by his lover's comment the Captain's head shot up. "What?? No! You did nothing wrong! It's just..." Sighing he looked at Ianto, who gave him an encouraging smile. "Someone else called me that one time. Actually he said, I'm wrong, an impossible thing."

"Who did that?"

Jack laughed at Ianto's determined face, ready to put everyone in their place who tried to say something bad about his lover.

"What?"

"I don't think I should tell you or you'll go ballistic at him."

Realising how he must have sounded, Ianto smiled. "Well, I think that person should be told off."

"Oh, I want to be present when you tell the Doctor off. That will be a spectacle."

"The Doctor said this?" Disbelief replaced the smile on Ianto's face. "But I thought..."

"Well, from his point of view, I'm something that cannot be. I'm a constant in time, a fact, that shouldn't be possible but here I am." Jack smiled thoughtfully. "I guess even the Doctor didn't know what to make of me. Actually he was so scared of me, he tried to run. Even his ship tried to escape me, but I followed them to the end of the universe."

Ianto blinked at him in confusion. "Care to elaborate? End of the universe?"

Jack laughed, grabbed the camera and pulled Ianto back to their blankets. Sitting down against the bag again, he manoeuvred the younger man between his legs. "It's a long story, but I'll tell you the short version of it."

Eager to hear the story and with an overwhelming proud happiness, Ianto leant back at Jack's chest, getting comfortable. He wasn't used to this Jack, the Jack who shared his past openly with him, but he really liked it.

"You know about the Doctor, right?"

"Yeah, he is a Time Lord and Torchwood was founded to fight against him."

"Which was really stupid, 'cause the Doctor is the one who has saved this planet countless times."

"I know, I was a researcher, remember? I've read quite a lot about the Doctor and his blue box. And I always had the impression that we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him despite the reports clearly saying how it was all the Doctor's fault when yet another alien invasion loomed over Earth."

"Well, that's the reason why I severed all links with Torchwood one. But to get to the point… I met the Doctor for the first time in 1941, I lured him there with a small spacecraft, I thought he was a Time Agent and I wanted to con him. I wasn't really a good guy back then. Well, to make it short, many things went wrong and I was about to die in an explosion when the Doctor saved me in the last second."

"But you can't die anyway?" Ianto had listened intently, safely engulfed in Jack's arms.

"I wasn't immortal back then."

"Oh." Deciding Jack would get to that part on his own, Ianto waited for him to go on.

"So, you see, despite the fact I tried to con him, the Doctor saved me, although I'm sure Rose had a lot of say in that." Jack paused when he thought of the moment he stepped into the TARDIS and Rose and the Doctor were dancing. It was then that his life had really taken another turn.

"I travelled with them for a while until we ran into an old enemy of the Doctor, the Daleks." Feeling his lover shudder, Jack tightened the embrace and stroked his thumb soothingly over Ianto's arm.

"It was seemingly a lost fight, but I hoped the Doctor could make his idea work and save the world. I did everything to buy him time and died in the process."

Ianto cringed at hearing this, he had seen people being killed by the Daleks. "You actually died?"

"Yes. And if it wasn't for Rose, my path would have ended on that game station. The Doctor had sent her back to her time with the TARDIS, but she refused to give in and found a way back to the game station. She actually looked in to the heart of the TARDIS, absorbed the time vortex and somehow killed all the Daleks and brought me back to life. Only she overdid it a bit and brought me back forever. That's why I can't die."

"But how?"

"I don't know and I don't think even the Doctor understands exactly what's happened."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad she brought you back otherwise we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Turning in the embrace, Ianto craned his neck to look at Jack. There was still a lot he didn't understand, despite having read lots about Rose, the Doctor's companion, and the TARDIS, the Doctor's famous ship, the one thing he cared about now was Jack being here with him.

"Yeah, I agree." Jack bent down and captured Ianto's lips in a tender kiss, his left hand on his young lover's chest to feel the strong heartbeat.

It didn't take long for Ianto to deepen the kiss and push Jack sideways so the older man came to lie on his back, never breaking the kiss. The kiss was tender and loving, there was no hurry or desperate need, just the love of two people and the happiness of being close and together. When they parted, Ianto snuggled even closer to Jack, draping himself half over Jack's body, his head resting on the other man's shoulder.

"Ti yw fy nghariad I," he whispered quietly, his eyes closed.

"Ditto." Rubbing his hand gently up and down on Ianto's back, Jack closed his eyes as well.

Both felt completely relaxed and content in each other's arms, the sun shining down at them, warming their bodies, the sound of the waves washing ashore, lulling them to sleep, making them forget everything around them.

--

It was only after an hour when Ianto began to stir, something had hit his face and back repeatedly and shook him out of his sleep. He waved his hand lazily in front of his face, not opening his eyes yet, when another drop hit his cheek.

A drop?

Ianto cracked one eye open and the next drop hit his nose. Slowly coming by he found his bearings and lifted his head. The sun had disappeared behind big dark clouds and the first sounds of thunder were reaching his ears. The raindrops were falling heavier now and Ianto shivered when the cold water hit his naked back. He untangled himself from Jack's arms and shook the other man.

"Jack, wake up. We have to go."

"Just five more minutes," came the mumbled and barely audible reply.

Ianto grinned and reached for his t-shirt to pull it over his head. Despite what everyone was thinking, Jack liked his sleep and was never keen to be pulled out of it.

Throwing Jack's shirt at its owner, Ianto stuffed their things in the bag. He was almost finished when a flash of lighting set the scenery in a bright light, closely followed by a loud roar of thunder. Suddenly a strong wind picked up and tore at Ianto's hair.

Startled by the thunder, Jack shot upright and looked wildly around, his gaze still somewhat unfocused.

"Quickly Jack, we have to get back to the SUV." Not waiting for Jack, Ianto yanked the blanket from under him, sending his lover tumbling over the sand. "Sorry," he chuckled and stuffed the blanket into the bag, offering Jack his hand when he was done.

Quickly pulling his shirt on, Jack took the hand and let himself be pulled to his feet and followed Ianto who had started to run to the SUV. The rain had picked up yet another notch and cold thick drops of water were pattering down on them. By the time they'd reached the SUV, both men were soaked to the bone.

They yanked the doors open and climbed into the safety of the car, shutting the rain effectively out when the doors closed with a bang. The second they were in the car another bolt of lightning shot to the ground almost immediately followed by another loud roar of thunder.

"Wow, this was unexpected," Jack said and peered out through the front shield, water trickling down from his hairline.

Ianto pulled two towels from the bag on his lap and gave one to Jack. "It certainly didn't look like there was a thunderstorm coming when we dozed off." He was rubbing his hair dry and looked fascinated out of the window when another bolt of lightning came down and hit the water in the bay. His "Wow!" was swallowed by another roaring thunder. When the thunder waned he became aware of a snickering Jack next to him.

"What?"

"Nothing," desperately trying not to laugh, Jack bit on his lip, but the confused look on Ianto's face was too much and Jack snorted with laughter.

Despite his confusion, Ianto started to grin. "What is it?"

"You look like you'd been too close to the lighting…" Jack managed to get out between giggles.

Frowning, Ianto turned the rear view mirror in his direction to look at himself and smiled. His hair was sticking out in every direction. "You're childish! I just towelled off my hair of course it's sticking out!" Using his fingers, he combed the stubborn strands down again. "You'd look the same if you had used your towel already." He stuffed the towel back into the bag and heaved the bulky thing onto the backseat.

Jack was in the middle of rubbing his hair dry, when he heard Ianto exclaim an "Oh!"

Putting the towel down, he turned to his lover. "What is it?"

"I totally forgot about them." Ianto pulled the box from the backseat, which he had put there before they had driven off. "Gwen gave me a box of pastries before we left."

"Really? Yummie, what sorts?"

Ianto had opened the box and smiled. "All sorts, including the cream filled ones."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I have some ideas what we can do with them."

"I bet you do, but first we take a nice warm shower, I'm freezing."

"No argument from me there."

"What a surprise." Ianto was rolling his eyes, but a smile played around his lips and he closed the box again. "Well then, Captain Harkness, why don't you take us back to mine and we'll end this perfect day in the perfect manner?"

"As you wish, Mr Jones." Giving Ianto a side glance, Jack started the car and put his foot down on the gas so the SUV leaped forward. "Jones residence in ten minutes."

Ianto giggled. "It seems you're eager to get there."

"Well, we don't want to delay the perfect ending any longer now, do we?"

"Of course not." Smiling, Ianto looked out of the window, pondering a few new ways to savour the pastries later. The scenery rushed past outside and Ianto smiled, thinking back on what a wonderful day it had been so far and how much he had learned about Jack. He had to laugh silently when he remembered their photo shoot earlier, maybe they should go back to the bay and take some more pictures. That was certainly something he had fantasized about, looking at Jack, Ianto grinned. Oh yes, he had a few pictures in mind he would love to take at the beach with Jack.

The SUV stopped and brought Ianto out of his thoughts as he saw they had already reached his flat. Jack took the box with the pastries from his lap and climbed out of the car.

"Come on."

Smiling, Ianto opened the door and barely had the time to climb out and close it again, before Jack took his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs. They passed one of his neighbours and Ianto said a quick "hello" before he was pulled into his flat, the door closing instantly behind him.

Shaking her head and smiling, Ms Jamison opened her door and stepped into her appartement. This was going to be a noisy evening again.

Rwy'n dy garu di - I love you  
Mae gen i gariad i ti - I have love for you  
Ti yw fy nghariad i - You are my love


	6. Epilogue Part 1

Every thought of his neighbour being again witness to their actions of the evening was wiped away when Jack's weight pressed him against the door and lips were pressed on his own.

Dropping the pastry box careless to the ground, Jack used his hands to pull the still wet t-shirt over Ianto's head, breaking the kiss only shortly. One hand in his lover's hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding and receiving entrance, the other hand pressing Ianto flush against him.

Ianto hooked his right leg around Jack's, both hands in the other man's hair, their tongues duelling now for dominance.

Remembering their original plan, Jack pulled Ianto further into the flat, stumbling, they made their way to the bathroom, breaking the kiss only to get rid of Jack's shirt. Leaving a trail of clothes on their way, they managed it to be naked when they finally stepped into the shower and Ianto fumbled blindly for the water tap, both men gasping when cold water hit their bodies.

"Oops, wrong setting," Ianto giggled and turned the tap and a few moments later warm water was cascading over them.

The passionate spell, broken a bit by the cold water, returned in a slower pace. Both men smiled at each other before Ianto cupped Jack's head in his right hand and pulled him into another kiss.

Hands were roaming over slippery skin, pulling bodies flush together, moaning filled the room when sensitive cocks rubbed against each other.

Jack turned them, so Ianto was pressed against the cold tiles and started to kiss his way down, sucking slightly at his lover's neck, eliciting the most erotic sounds coming deep from Ianto's throat. He peppered the younger man's chest with sweet kisses, stopping at each nipple, playing his tongue over the already hard nubs.

Ianto's head met the wall with a thud, his eye lids fluttering close, his fingers entangled in Jack's hair, urging the other man further down.

Jack happily complied and lowered himself to one knee, trailing kisses down over Ianto's belly and into the pubic hair. One hand fumbled the younger man's balls and with one last look up to Ianto's flushed face, Jack swallowed the cock before him in one smooth move.

Ianto gasped and could barely control himself not to buck his hip. The heat around his cock stimulating him even more, the wicked tongue playing around his shaft burned out his last working brain cells.

Jack peered up at his lover and revelled in the passionate expression. When Ianto's tongue slipped out and licked over his lips, Jack quickened his pace, relaxing his throat, sucking his lover even deeper in his mouth.

Unbeknownst to Ianto, he grabbed the shower gel and squeezed a good amount on his hand. When he felt his lover shudder uncontrollably, he pushed one finger inside him, finding the prostate with practised ease.

Ianto's eyes shot open, when he felt the penetration, crying out his orgasm which hit him instantly, shooting his cum into Jack's welcoming mouth. His lover continued to suck him dry, pulling the last bit out of his climax.

Before his legs could gave away, Jack was on his feet again, hands around Ianto's waist, supporting him. Smiling at his young lover, he pulled him into a kiss, giving Ianto a chance to taste himself.

When Ianto trusted his legs again, he cupped Jack's face with one hand. "Now, what do you want?" Indicating with his head down to Jack's still throbbing erection.

Jack gasped at the erotic smile his lover gave him and his cock twitched by the countless possibilities. But the urgent need decided in the end. "I want to be buried balls deep inside you and fill you with my hot seed."

Hissing by the throaty sound of Jack's voice, Ianto didn't lose a second, but turned around and leant his arms against the wall, wiggling with his arse. "I like the way you think." Giving Jack one last seductive smile, he put his head on his arms and offered himself to Jack.

Overwhelmed by the sight before him, Jack grabbed the shower gel again and squeezed a good amount on his hand, and without warning, he pushed one finger inside Ianto like before.

"Fuck, Jack!" Startled by the sudden intrusion and on the spot ministration of his prostate, Ianto's cock sprang to life again.

Adding a second and a third finger quickly, stretching his lover, Jack slicked his own cock up with gel and positioned himself behind Ianto.

"Ready?"

"Less talking, more action." Pushing down on the fingers still inside him, Ianto moaned when Jack brushed his prostate once more.

Smiling, the older man pulled his fingers out and replaced them instantly with his cock, wanting to go slow, but Ianto slammed his hips back and impaled himself on Jack's shaft.

"Damn, Ianto!" Jack sucked his breath in and wrapped his arms around the other man to hold him still. "Keep still or this'll be over far too soon."

Moaning, Ianto tried to push his hips even more back, the pressure of Jack's cock against his prostate driving him insane. A frustrate groan escaped his lips, when Jack held him close making any move impossible.

"Jack, please."

Knowing, he couldn't hold on long, Jack started to thrust into his lover, Ianto purposefully clenching his muscles around him. Jack slid one hand down to the young man's cock and started to pump him in sync with his thrust. The heat and Ianto's tight channel working their magic and pushing Jack to his climax. He came with a shout, involuntarily tighten his grip around Ianto's cock and pulling the orgasm from his young lover.

Coming for a second time, the world before Ianto's eyes went black and he collapsed into Jack's embrace, panting heavily.

Jack only barely managed to keep them both upright, tightening his grip around Ianto's waist. When his cock slowly slid out of his lover, Ianto whimpered by the loss of it.

"Don't worry gorgeous, there is still much to come this evening."

When he heard those whispered words, a silly smile plastered itself on Ianto's face and he snuggled closer into Jack's arms. "Is that a promise?"

"You betcha!" Jack started to nuzzle the crook of Ianto's neck and slid his hands up and down his lover's belly, brushing casually over the pubic hair.

Groaning, Ianto caught the older man's hands. "I don't think I would survive another round just yet." The breath of Jack's chuckling sent a shiver down his spine, but he held firmly onto the skilful hands of his Captain.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Jack placed small kisses on Ianto's neck. "At least not under the shower again. Now, let go of my hands and pass me the shampoo, will you?"

Ianto sighed when the kisses stopped but reached for the shampoo and passed it along, another whimper escaping his throat, when Jack took a step backwards and ended the bodycontact. A moment later two strong hands were massaging his scalp and Ianto gave an appreciative moan while closing his eyes. He concentrated on the fingers that applied pressure to all the right places on his head and he felt himself relax.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Jack chuckled when the young man started to sway slightly.

"If you keep this up, I can't promise anything."

"You like it?"

"Mhhmmm."

Smiling, Jack continued to massage Ianto's head before rinsing the SCHAUM off. Then he slid his hands down to the younger man's neck, feeling for tense muscles his shoulders and started working on the knot when he found one.

A moan of pleasure escaped Ianto when the knot was loosened. With his eyes closed he could concentrate on feeling Jack's hands on his skin, the presence of the other man behind him eradiated calmness and security and Ianto allowed himself to let go, to give himself completely over to Jack. Strong hands were now gliding down his back, slipping around his waist and glide up his chest again. Fingers combed through his chest hair, thumbs rubbed once over his nipples, making him moan again. Each of his arms were rubbed down with shower gel and when Jack's hands reached his buttocks, Ianto shivered in anticipation. Firm fingers dug into the muscle, massaging the shower gel over the skin, before the hands travelled downwards some more, gliding over his thighs and his calves down to his heels. Strong fingers gripped his ankles and pressed once, before releasing the grip again and the hands slid over his feet and fingers played briefly with his toes making him giggle. The hands then made their way back upwards, gliding along the skin of his shins and kneecaps, sliding slow circles over his thighs. Ianto couldn't help himself but tense up a little, knowing what would come next, giving a low moan, when Jack cupped his balls with one hand and gripped his cock with the other, while stepping closer again. It was just a gentle touch, not designed to arouse Ianto's softened member.

Enjoying the intimate contact and the tender ministrations of his body, Ianto leaned back against Jack's strong chest, putting his head on the other man's shoulder. Jack let go of his lover's genitals and slid his hands up on Ianto's body, wrapping the younger man into a tight embrace.

"You are beautiful," Jack whispered in Ianto's ear, while one thumb stroked slowly over the Welshman's belly.

Ianto smiled and turned in Jack's embrace, linking his hands behind the other man's neck. Blue eyes looked into blue eyes and Ianto rubbed his nose against Jack's before pressing his lips on the welcoming, slightly open mouth of his Captain. They shared a slow, passionate kiss full of love and affection for each other, communicating everything they felt in just that one kiss. When they ended the kiss, they stayed with their foreheads leant against each other, eyes closed, just revelling in the feeling of being together.

"At the risk of sounding cheesy now... I love you, I really do," Ianto whispered and threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, opening his eyes slowly he saw Jack smile.

"At the risk of sounding cheesy as well... I love you, too."

Ianto chuckled. "I'm just glad no one else is listening to this, we would totally lose our macho image."

"We have a macho image?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to minimize the cheese factor." Grinning, Ianto tilted his head to the side. "Now, I seem to remember something about a box full of pastries."

"Mhm." Jack put a thoughtful expression on his face. "I seem to remember something like that as well."

"So maybe we should get out of the shower and see if there's something to it." Stepping under the spray, Ianto rinsed the last of the soap off his body and popped the shampoo bottle open again. Squeezing a good amount on his hand, he started to rub it into Jack's hair and the rest of his body quickly.

Jack grinned and let Ianto do the work, only stepping under the spray when he was extensively covered in foam.

The young man had already stepped out of the shower while Jack rinsed the last of the soap from his body and started to towel himself off. When he heard the shower being turned off, he grabbed another towel and threw it at Jack. "Be quick, I'll put a coffee on."

Stepping out of the bathroom, Ianto grinned at the mess of clothes on the floor of the short hallway. He quickly swept them up and went to the bedroom where he pulled on a loose sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading over to the kitchen and putting the coffee on. He smiled when he heard bare feet tapping over to the bedroom and returning to the kitchen after a moment. Ianto had used the time to fetch the discarded box of pastries from the hallway and thrust it in Jack's arms. "Take them to the living room, I'll be there with the coffee in a second." He gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at the goofy grin on his Captain's face.

With a feeling of utter peace, Ianto filled the coffee into two mugs, inhaling the smell of the liquid and made his way into the living room.

Jack was sprawled out on the couch, but patted on the place between his legs to show where he wanted Ianto to be. Smiling, the young man put the two mugs down on the table besides the pastry box and sat down between Jack's legs, leaning back to the other man's chest, arms instantly coming around him and holding him close. Ianto let out a content sigh and tucked his head under Jack's chin.

"I could stay like this forever." Ianto closed his eyes and felt Jack's heart beating strongly, his arms engulfing him savely. Nothing could harm him in this moment. Enjoying a moment of complete peace Ianto allowed his mind to go blank, no thought should interrupt this moment. But Jack's next words gripped his own heart in a cold grasp.

"I wish you could stay with me forever."

The words were spoken in a low and sad voice, the arms around Ianto tightened the embrace, it was almost desperate.

"I wish I could, too," Ianto said quietly. "But for what it's worth, I promise you to stay with you as long as I can."

"It's worth everything. I have never met someone like you and I never will again." Jack's voice was almost breaking now.

"Hey, shh." Ianto tilted his head to the side and brought his left hand up to cup Jack's face. "Stay in the here and now. We don't want to end this day with sad thoughts now, do we?"

"No." Jack swallowed visibly and forced his fears of the future back in the depths of his mind. They would talk about it again, but not today.

Ianto reached over to the table to hand Jack his mug before taking his own. "Now, let's drink the coffee and think about all the wonderful things one can do with a box full of pastries. After all we don't want to disappoint Ms. Jamison." Ianto smiled wickedly when he sipped on his coffee and Jack chuckled behind him.


	7. Epilogue Part 2

"Well, for starters, we could eat them," Jack stated matter of factly and had Ianto laughing. "Hey, I mean that, I'm starving here!" Smiling, he poked Ianto in the ribs and was surprised when the laughter turned into a strangled yelp and the younger man jerked in his embrace. Ianto was ticklish. Grinning, Jack filed this useful information away for later, but for now pretended he hadn't noticed. Stretching his arm out, he angled for the pastry box, but his fingers slipped from it.

Ianto had eyed his lover cautiously for any sign of realization, but Jack appeared to be oblivious to the fact of him being ticklish. The Welshman was proud of keeping that information from the Captain up to this day, as he just knew the older man would use it to his advantage. Finally he decided to drop it and leant over to grab the box. Putting it down on his lap, he pushed the top open and cleared the view of an extensive selection of pastries, scones and small cakes.

"Wow, Gwen really has a good taste," Jack smiled and reached around to grab one of the cakes from the box. Not caring for table manners he stuffed the whole piece in his mouth and munched happily.

"Jack, you could at least pretend to eat like a human," Ianto reprimanded his lover while he picked out one of the scones and took a careful bite, holding his hand out under his chin to catch any crumbs that might fall down.

"If I ha'n't chuffed it all in you woul' 'e co'ered in e'en 'ore crum's," Jack mumbled out, spluttering some crumbs at Ianto's neck in the process.

"Oi, Jack! You're worse than a kid!" Ianto protested and reached to his neck to brush the crumbs away.

"'ut," Swallowing the last bit of his cake, Jack caught Ianto's hand and grinned. "But a kid wouldn't do this." Jack bent his head down and licked across Ianto's neck, savoring the taste of the younger man mingled with the sweet crumbs of the cake.

Ianto couldn't help but shiver, when he felt Jack's tongue lapping across his neck. He dropped his hands to his sides, not caring about the half-eaten scone, and tilted his head to give Jack better access to his neck. He was rewarded with a tender lick along the side of his neck all the way up to his ear, the tip of Jack's tongue retracing the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into a hot mouth. The Welshman felt his body going limp with pleasure when Jack started to nibble at his ear, a deep moan escaping his lips. A tingle went through his body by the feeling of Jack sucking every inch of his neck into his mouth, scratching with his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Oh Jack..." Ianto's world narrowed down to just feeling Jack's touch, he didn't even notice when he let go of the scone in his hand and the piece hit the floor.

Jack chuckled and continued to pepper Ianto's neck with little kisses while his hand slipped into his lover's pants and gently fumbled the awakening cock there.

Letting out a moan, Ianto bucked his hip and his head lolled to the side. He brought his left hand up and threaded his fingers through Jack's thick hair, encouraging him to keep sucking at the sensitive spot in the crook of his neck.

Jack smiled and obeyed his lover's wish, while slipping his other hand in Ianto's pants as well. The younger man let his legs fall open so he had better access and Jack wouldn't be Jack if he wouldn't use this free space. Rolling Ianto's balls in his one hand, the other gripped his cock firmly and started slow stroking motions, caressing the tip with his thumb.

Ianto had his eyes closed and let himself go completely, the only hold to reality was his hand in Jack's hair and the stupid box of pastries on his lap which he had in a death grip. Jack was tormenting him slowly, just enough pressure to make him rock hard, but not enough to bring him over the edge, the Captain's skilful tongue lapping at his neck, teeth scratching over the skin, almost painful, but only almost. Ianto was sure, he had already a dozen lovebites, but he didn't care. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, burying them even deeper in Jack's hair.

"Jack, please."

"You were saying?" Jack stopped sucking at Ianto's neck and licked his way up to the younger man's ear again, while tugging on his balls, eliciting precious moans from his lover. His own cock was already throbbing, but trapped between their bodies, only Ianto's uncontrolled bucking provided some much needed friction.

"Let me come." Almost whining, Ianto cried out, when Jack twisted his hand around his cock followed by two quick up and down strokes.

"You mean like that?"

"Bastard," Ianto was panting now and tugged at Jack's hair enough for it to be painful.

The older man took that as a sign to quicken his pace, he intensified the pressure around Ianto's cock and with practiced strokes brought him to the edge. With one last squeeze of the younger man's balls, Ianto came with a shout arching his back and shooting his cum over Jack's hand. When he slumped back, still dizzy from his high, he felt two arms sneaking around him and pulling him to a strong chest.

Jack's nose nestled in his young lover's hair, savoring the smell of sex and sweat eradiating from Ianto.

Slowly coming to his senses again, Ianto realized that he was still holding the box and chuckled. A moan from behind him dragged his attention to Jack's hard member that pressed into his back and he smiled. He twisted out of the embrace and knelt down between Jack's legs, facing his lover. He put the box dismissively back on the table and rested his now free hands on Jack's chest. He loved to feel the hard muscles under the t-shirt and slid his hands slowly downwards.

"Is there something you need help with?" Ianto asked with a cocky smile and pressed his hand on Jack's erection, causing the other man to groan and buck against it in search for more friction. Grinning, Ianto tugged at the rim of Jack's boxers and pulled them down when his lover lifted his hips. The freed cock sprang from its confinement and stood proud, leaking with pre-come.

Jack grinned his trademark grin and obeyed obediently when Ianto pulled on his hips to get him lying on the couch.

"Hands behind your head."

Just a simple order, but Jack's arms flew instantly behind his head, his cock twitched by the sound of Ianto's words.

"Now, let's see what we have here." Ianto made a show out of sitting back on his heels and rubbing his thin in deep thought. "What can we do with such a hard shaft?" He ignored Jack's whimper and the unconscious jerk of his hips. "Ah, I know!" Snapping with his fingers, Ianto moved, but to Jack's dismay not to attend his straining cock, but to rummage through the box with pastries. "Ha!" Pulling something out of it, he hid it behind his back and settled down between Jack's legs again.

"Ianto…"

"Hush, be patient." Giving Jack's cock a measuring glance, Ianto had a hard time to keep his face straight and his own cock was twitching again by the sight of Jack's in pre-cum covered member. "Ok, so let's find out, if this'll fit." He pulled his hand from his back and presented Jack with a doughnut.

"You're not serious?"

"Watch me." With a wicked grin, Ianto put the doughnut on Jack's shaft and pushed it down slowly.

Jack hissed by the unusual feeling but was thankful at the same time for the final attention to his neglected cock. The friction was all he needed and he felt his climax rushing on.

Ianto managed it to push the doughnut half way down before he sensed how close Jack was. He quickly squeezed the base of Jack's cock to prevent him from coming.

"Oh no, none of that! Not so quickly."

"Yan!" No whining loudly in protest Jack wiggled his hips, trying to find release, but his lover had no mercy and kept his orgasm just out of reach. "You so gonna pay for this!" Pressing the words out between clenched teeth, Jack bucked his hips.

"Ah ah!" Ianto watched his work proudly. "Now this is what I call a cock ring, delicious sight."

Jack's desperate laugh ended in another whimper when Ianto adjusted the pressure to the base of his cock. "Yan, please."

The young man grinned an almost evil grin and bend down very slowly, never losing the eye contact. When he reached the object in question, he gave the shaft a slight nudge with his nose and was rewarded with an inarticulate growl from Jack. Finally looking at the cock before him, Ianto began to nibble at the doughnut, biting only little bits out of the pastry.

"Ianto, you're killing me here."

Smiling again the smile, Jack began to fear by now, Ianto lifted his head a bit, glanced up at Jack and then took the tip of his lover's cock in his mouth, sucking slightly before swallowing the member down to the point were the rest of the doughnut was still blocking the way.

Jack's eyes rolled back in his head, when Ianto finally took him in and he groaned in deep pleasure, prevented from thrusting in his lover's mouth by the hand that still was squeezing the base of his cock.

The Welshman circled the cock in his mouth with his tongue, trailing alongside the vein on the underside then releasing it again to take another bite from the doughnut. He nibbled on the pastry until it was only a small ring around Jack's shaft. His lover was writhing under him in pleasure, and Ianto had to smile inwardly about how obedient Jack was during sex. His hands had never moved from the position over his head.

The raising noise from his lover told him, Jack was near his breaking point, the continued "Ianto, Ianto, Ianto" and "Please, please, please" mumbled together to an almost shouted "Plejanto". Deciding he would release his lover, Ianto swallowed him whole, relaxing his throat and let the hand, gripping Jack's cock fall down.

Finally free to thrust into Ianto's mouth, Jack started to buck frantically, almost instantly coming hard into his lover's mouth, shouting out his orgasm.

Ianto milked him dry, using his teeth to scrape along the oversensitive shaft, taking the rest of the doughnut with him.

Jack shuddered through the last waves of his orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut and panting. He felt Ianto scramble onto him and opened his mouth for the kiss that would come, sliding his arms around his lover and pulling him close. He could taste himself in the kiss, mingled with the flavour of the doughnut. When he finally felt capable of opening his eyes again, he gazed up at his grinning lover. "You bastard."

"Likewise." Ianto bent down for another kiss and enjoyed the feeling of lying on his partner.

"Come here you." When they ended the kiss, Jack pulled his young lover even closer to his chest, tugging Ianto's head under his chin, smiling when Ianto snuggled even closer.

They lay like this for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the feel of being close to one another and recovering for the next round that would undoubtedly follow. Jack had started to stroke circles on Ianto's back and felt his lover relaxing even more, the weight pressing him down in the cushions.

"Yan?" Jack asked finally.

"Hm..."

"I seem to remember something about you having to pay." Not giving the young man a chance to react, Jack grinned mischeviously and slipped his hands down to Ianto's sides and poked him in the rips. He was rewarded with Ianto jerking and yelping and instantly trying to scramble away from Jack. But the older man saw this coming and had wrapped his legs around Ianto's, keeping him in place. One arm pressed the Welshman down on his chest, while the other continued to tickle Ianto, who was squirming now on him, shrieking in high tones, very unmanly.

"Jack, no... stop... aaaahhhh, please... no..." Panting heavily Ianto tried to catch the hand that was tormenting him, his left arm was incapacitated by Jack's arm around him and the legs around his own were doing a mighty good job in keeping him down. "Jack! Let! Go! Of! Me!" Squirming even more between yelps Ianto managed to pull his left hand free and did the only thing he could think of to stop Jack. He wriggled the hand between their bodies and grabbed hold of Jack's cock. "Stop it!"

Jack hissed when Ianto squeezed his cock and thankfully stopped the tickling, tensing up. "You play dirty Jones."

"I believe we've covered that already today", Ianto smirked still gasping for air, his heart pounding in his chest. "Now, Mr Harkness, if you would be so nice and let me get up?"

Jack smiled at his lover. "Ok, I'll give you a headstart." He released his hold on Ianto and let the younger man get up, grinning when Ianto didn't let go of his cock. "If you have anything else in mind, I'm open for suggestions."

"Oh you wish." Smirking again, Ianto gave Jack's cock a swift stroke and then bolted laughing for the door.

Hissing again, Jack scrambled up from his lying position. "Little brat!" He shouted after the fleeing Ianto before he almost fell straight down on the floor. He had forgotten that his boxers were down at his ankles and he got entangled in the fabric. Cursing loudly, he pulled the boxers up again, hearing Ianto snicker from somewhere in the flat. "Oh just wait, I'll get you!" And with that Jack was out of the door and made his way to the kitchen, one glance showed him, Ianto wasn't in there, so that left the bedroom and the bathroom. Pushing the door to the bathroom open when he passed it, he saw it was empty as well.

Bedroom then.

Rubbing his hands together he strolled to their bedroom and pushed the door slowly open. Stepping inside, he found Ianto standing on the far side of the bed, ducked and ready to bolt again. Jack only smiled and closed the door, grinning wildly when he saw Ianto gulp.

"Now, where were we? I believe I was tickling the life out of you."

"Jack, stop it!"

"You wanted this, you slipped a freaking doughnut on my cock!"

"I couldn't see you complaining that much," Ianto retorted smugly.

"True, but nonetheless, you need to be punished." Jack wiggled his fingers and made a step in Ianto's direction. The young man followed his movements closely, but didn't twitch a muscle.

Ianto felt his cock reacting to the situation, but he wasn't really fond of being tickled again. He hated the feeling of it, it made him completely helpless, he racked his brain on how he could escape this and almost missed Jack lunging over the bed at him. Squealing, a quick sidestep saved him from the Captain's hands and Ianto made a beeline for the door, yanking it open just in time before Jack rolled from the bed again. He ran for the living room and hid behind the dining table.

Jack took his time and sauntered into the living room, turning to close the door again, this time locking it. His hardness was showing in his boxers and he walked quite awkwardly. He pulled the key from the lock and threw it in direction of the couch were it clattered on the floor.

Ianto had followed the flying key with his eyes and knew there was no escape from this room. He needed to find something that would keep Jack's attention from tickling him. His head snapped around when he saw Jack moving again from the corner of his eye. Suddenly he had an idea and started to smile.

Jack saw the change in his lover's posture and wondered what was going through that brilliant brain of his Welshman. "Are you surrendering?"

"Quite the contrary. I want to negotiate a truce."

"Ok, I'm listening." Jack put his hands on his hips and looked at Ianto, having a hard time to keep the grin from his face. He loved it, when they played like this.

"You promise to stop tickling me..."

"Now that's not a good start..."

"Hear me out." Ianto chuckled, when Jack pushed his bottom lip forward in a pout.

"You let me go to the bedroom unharmed, then you will follow me in five minutes and bring the pastries."

"And what will wait for me in the bedroom?"

"Now, what would that be for a surprise if I'd tell you?"

Jack tilted his head to the side and regarded Ianto's wicked grin and it went straight down to his groin. "Ok, deal!"

"And remember, no cheating!"

"You're no fun..."

"Jack!"

"Ok, ok, I promise."

Satisfied, Ianto smiled and left his hiding place behind the table. He fetched the key and strolled to Jack, trailing the key along his jawline before leaning in and capturing his lover's mouth in a tender kiss. His other hand wandered down and pressed against Jack's hard cock. He smiled in the kiss, when he felt Jack tensing up. "Five minutes." From out of nowhere, he produced his stopwatch and pressed the top button before shoving it into Jack's hand.

Jack groaned when the hand left his groin, and cursed that damn stopwatch. He watched Ianto open the door and disappear in direction of their bedroom. Hearing his lover rummaging around in the other room he stared at the stopwatch, willing it to tick away time quicker. At 4:55 he turned to the door only to curse and rush back to the table and fetch the pastry box. Pushing the button on the stopwatch at exactly 5 minutes, he put it on top of the box and made his way to the bedroom.


	8. Epilogue Part 3

He pushed the door open with one foot and found the room lit only by two dozen candles, the curtains were closed and Ianto stood at the foot of bed, wearing only a black waistcoat, a red tie and black briefs. He had his hands behind his back and smiled at Jack, who gulped and almost dropped the box in his hands, suddenly feeling completely underdressed.

With two long strides Ianto was standing in front of him and took the box from his hands, placing it on a stool next to the bed. He then took Jack's hands and pulled him further into the room, they stopped next to the bed and just looked at each other.

Finally a smile tugged at Jack's lips. "So, what comes next?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" Jack didn't hesitate for a second.

"Will you let me tie you to the bed?"

Jack gulped again and felt his cock twitching at that prospect, but he was unsure in the same moment. He didn't like to lose control.

"I promise you, you will like it and we can stop every time you want, you just need to say it."

His throat suddenly too dry to speak, Jack only nodded.

Ianto smiled at him and pulled one of Jack's hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. "Will you let me blindfold you?" Ianto felt Jack tensing at the question and quickly put a hand on Jack's cheek, looking him in the eye. "You don't have to do it, but it will intensify everything."

"Ianto Jones, since when have you become a domina?" Jack chuckled to mask his nervousness.

"This has nothing to do with dominance, Jack," Ianto said calmly. "This is just about pleasuring you."

Feeling his blood rush to his groin, thinking became more difficult by the minute. Jack was really nervous about this, which surprised him, but he found that he really wanted to do this, but despite his willingness to do this, something else was nagging at him. "But this day was supposed to be for you."

"This day was for both of us and now it's my turn to do something special for you."

Jack looked at Ianto and only saw genuine love, no smirk, no smug grin, just the desire of his lover to pleasure him, so who was he to deny Ianto this?

"Alright, you can do what you want with me."

A blinding smile spread on Ianto's face. "You won't regret it. Now let me help you out of your clothes and then you can lie down on your back." Ianto reach for the rim of Jack's shirt and pulled it over his lover's head. The boxers followed suit and Jack crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable. He watched Ianto open the top drawer of the bedside table and pull out three black satin scarves.

Ianto smiled assuringly at Jack as he reached for his right hand and wrapped the first scarf around the strong wrist. He made sure the fabric wouldn't be too tight, but tight enough to hold Jack's hand in place. Then he pulled Jack's hand up to the headboard and secured the other end of the scarf there, giving Jack enough room to lie comfortable. After completing the task, Ianto bent down and gave Jack a tender kiss, caressing his lover's chest in small circles. When they ended the kiss, Ianto stood up and walked around the bed to repeat the procedure with Jack's other hand, and again ended it with a tender kiss.

Jack had still felt a little uneasy when he lay down on the bed, but when Ianto kept smiling at him and bound his hands with gentle moves, stroking tenderly over his wrists and arms, he relaxed. This was not like his time on the Valiant, this was Ianto, he would never hurt him and his bounds wouldn't stand against a strong yank. Jack pushed the unpleasant memories back into his mind and buried them, but some of it must have shown on his face, because his lover was stopping and looked at him questioningly.

"You alright, cariad?"

Jack couldn't help but swallowed hard before he nodded.

Ianto tilted his head. "We can always stop this if you're not comfortable."

"No, it's ok. Being tied up brings up some bad memories, but I want to do this. Maybe then I can finally bury them." Jack smiled at Ianto and nuzzled his face in his lover's hand.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, absolutely sure."

"But you will tell me, when it's too much? The blindfold will only reinforce everything, I want you to promise that you tell me, when it's too much."

Jack looked at his worried young lover and really wanted to pull him in his arms, but all he could do was promise and to close his eyes, when Ianto pulled the third scarf around his eyes.

Ianto was right, without being able to see he was even more exposed and the feeling of helplessness almost overwhelmed him before he pushed it back helped by Ianto's soft lips on his own.

Not being able to touch or see his lover just intensified everything else. He felt Ianto's slender hands roam slowly over his body, the tongue duelling his own was warm and filled his mouth, pushing slowly in and out, backing up enough to allow Jack's tongue explore Ianto's mouth for the thousandth time. Jack was almost overwhelmed by Ianto's smell, the young man smelled and tasted of coffee and chocolate and there were traces of cinnamon mingled with orange and citrus as well, the aroma of their shampoo.

To Jack's dismay, Ianto ended the kiss and moved to his lover's ear and whispered. "I will get up and go to the other side of the bed now, don't worry, I won't leave you alone."

Jack felt the mattress shift when Ianto stood up, he listened to the sound of his lover's bare feet tapping over the laminate floor. Following the sound with his head, he knew exactly when the young man was standing next to the bed again. He could hear his breaths go slow and easy. Some rustling followed and Ianto placed something on the bedside table, then he heard the box being lifted from the stool and the mattress on his right side dipped when Ianto's weight settled on it.

"I'm going to straddle you," Ianto warned the older man and carefully climbed over Jack's hips, settling down just over Jack's half hard cock.

The hands were back again and stroked over Jack's chest, slowly from his neck to his belly were Ianto sat and back again. Jack moaned appreciatively, hissing when Ianto's thumb stroked over his left nipple, repeating the movement on the right nub.

Ianto smiled when he felt Jack's cock coming to live again and bopping against his arse. He reached for the box and pulled a cream filled scone from it, breaking it apart and dipping his finger in the creamy mess. The Welshman leant forward slightly and without warning smeared some of the cream on Jack's lips only to bend down completely to steal a cream flavoured kiss from his lover.

Jack was startled when the sticky mess met his lips and his tongue darted out, but the taste of the sweet cream made him smile and he welcomed Ianto's lips on his own, squishing the cream between their mouths. When they parted again, Jack licked around his mouth to clean himself but stopped, when he felt Ianto's breath on his face. The younger man must be close. Jack giggled when he felt Ianto's tongue on his cheek, lapping away the rest of the cream. The slightly rougher surface of the younger man's tongue tickled Jack's smooth skin and he turned his head a bit so the tongue ended in his mouth again, eagerly met by his own. There was no fight for dominance, both men were moving forwards and backwards in a silent dance. It distracted Jack from Ianto's next move which led to Jack's chest being smeared with the cream from the scone.

Ianto sat back up and dragged the rest of the scone over Jack's torso, making the other man quiver when the slightly colder cream hit his nipples. Ianto actually enjoyed playing with the sticky cream and used it to write a word on Jack's belly, pulling his finger through the sticky mess.

Jack followed Ianto's every move and shivered expectantly, suddenly realizing the movements became a pattern. He followed his lover's hands in his mind and smiled when he realized what Ianto had written on his belly.

"Forever!" Jack whispered and smiled when he just knew that Ianto was blushing. The young man had not counted on Jack paying that much attention.

"I..."

"It's ok Yan, I'm yours forever." Jack felt Ianto move and in the next moment lips were feverishly pressed on his own.

Ianto didn't care that his waistcoat dipped in the cream on Jack's belly and destroyed the word 'mine' which had been written across the smooth skin. When he sat back up again, he opened the buttons and wiggled out of the piece of clothing, dropping it carelessly on the floor, the tie following suit. He then bent down again and started licking the cream off Jack's body, carefully taking care that he got every bit of the cream and had Jack writhing beneath him.

The Captain thought he would go mad, without being able to use his hands and eyes he was bound to concentrate on Ianto's tongue on his skin, slowly licking inch by inch clean. His lover was seemingly very interested in his belly button as he shoved some of the cream with his tongue into the small hole, sucking on it, plunging his tongue into it. Jack gasped, surprised how sensitive this spot were. He had to remember that.

When Ianto reached Jack's nipples and sucked both of them clear, playing his tongue around the nubs, Jack was wanton mess beneath him. Moans were replaced by guttural groans which turned into growls. Jack's hands tugged unconsciously at their bounds, the older man's head lolled boneless from one side to the other. His mouth uttered incoherent words between moans.

Jack didn't know how long he could withstand that assault on his senses anymore. He saw stars behind his closed eyes and his world was only filled with the feeling of Ianto's tongue on his skin and his lover's hands trailing lightly over his sides. Ianto hadn't even touched his cock and Jack felt like he would come any moment now. And as if the younger man sensed this, he skidded back and nudged Jack's legs apart gently to settle down between them. One hand reached for his balls and a moment later a hot mouth engulfed his straining cock and Jack let out an uncontrolled cry of pleasure. Yanking shortly at his bounds he arched his back and bucked his hips involuntarily upwards, thrusting into Ianto's welcoming mouth.

The Welshman relaxed his throat and took Jack all the way in, while fumbling the balls of his lover. His tongue massaged the underside of Jack's cock and he hollowed his cheeks to provide the extra friction. He felt Jack shiver beneath him, his movements became erratic. The older man was panting now, a string of incoherent sentences poured out of his mouth, 'Ianto' being the only word that was understandable.

Jack felt on fire, every cell in his body was burning, his restricted perception only intensified every contact to his skin and especially his cock by 200 percent. He felt his climax rushing on, building up in his belly, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, making his toes tingle before everything was focused on his groin and Jack came with a shout, shooting his cum into Ianto's mouth for the second time this evening. He rode out the waves of his orgasm and fell bonelessly back down on the bed, panting heavily.

Ianto felt Jack tense up just a moment before he came and he happily swallowed everything Jack gave him. When he felt his lover go limp he let the now softened member slide from his mouth and scrambled up to meet Jack with another kiss.

"Are you up for another round?" Ianto asked while grinding his still hard cock against Jack's softened member.

"As long as I don't have to do anything."

Ianto chuckled and gave Jack another kiss.

"Just give me a moment here, I'm still not completely sure what my name is, who you are and where the heck I am." Jack grinned and wished he could see Ianto's face. He felt Ianto reach for the bedside table and then wriggling out of his briefs. "Do me one favour, will you?"

"Of course, everything."

"I want to look at you and be able to touch you."

Ianto smiled and carefully loosened the scarf around Jack's head and revealed the shining blue eyes he loved so much. Straddling Jack again, he reached for the knots that held Jack's wrists captive and opened them gently.

The second, his hands were free, Jack pulled his lover down for a kiss, happily roaming his hands over Ianto's firm back.

"I love you." Whispering those three words into Ianto's ear he almost felt his lover beaming with joy. When Ianto sat up again, he drowned in the Welshman's blue eyes that looked down at him. Slipping his look down to Ianto's still rock hard cock on his belly he grinned. "I think someone needs attention."

The younger man wiggled his eye brows and held the lube up for Jack to see, before he skidded back again and reclaimed his place between Jack's legs.

The Captain pulled his feet up and placed them on either side of Ianto, giving him better access to his entrance, lifting his hips so Ianto could push a pillow under them.

When he had Jack where he wanted him, Ianto squeezed a good amount of lube on his hand and traced a finger over Jack's puckered hole. The older man was still very sensitive and hissed by the contact, his cock already twitching slightly. Ianto smiled and carefully pushed one finger inside, eliciting a delicious groan from his lover. He knew he couldn't wait much longer and quickly added a second and a third, stretching his lover, making sure he met the sensitive spot each time he pushed his fingers back in and had Jack writhing underneath him in no time, the Captain's member already standing proud to attention.

"Yan, please."

Ianto pulled his fingers out quickly and squeezed some lube on his cock as well, coating it nicely until it shimmered in the candle light. When he positioned himself at Jack's entrance the older man smiled up at him and wiggled his arse seductively. Ianto didn't lose another second and entered Jack in one smooth move, gripping the other man's thighs, panting heavily.

"Oh god!"

"You can call me Jack," the Captain pressed out between clenched teeth. It was always an amazing feeling when Ianto filled him completely and he wanted to hold on as long as he could, cause despite the fact he had come already three times this evening, his cock was happily throbbing and the warm tingling started to spread in his body.

"Shut up." Ianto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe evenly, the hotness in Jack tight channel was incredible and he knew this wouldn't take long. Taking another breath, he started moving in a slow rhythm, tormenting both him and Jack.

Jack looked at his lover and saw how he was struggling. "Come on Ianto, let go. Come for me."

Ianto needed no more encouragement and quickened the pace, thrusting into his lover and feeling his orgasm building up, he reached blindly for Jack's hands which met his and they entwined their fingers, holding onto each other strongly when Ianto came, crying out Jack's name and finally collapsing onto the body beneath him.

Jack felt Ianto's hot seed entering him and the feeling of Ianto marking him as his was so overwhelming that he followed his lover into oblivion.

Both men were panting heavily, not able to move a muscle for quite a while until Ianto slipped out of Jack, peppering his chest with little kisses. The Captain gripped the younger man with his remaining strength and pulled him up to his side and to hold him close.

"We need to clean this mess up and take a shower," Ianto mumbled into Jack's chest. His eyes already half closed.

"Let me take care of that," Jack whispered. He didn't fancy moving, but someone had to blow out the candles so he could as well make the way into the bathroom and get a washcloth. When he wriggled out of Ianto's embrace he earned himself an unsatisfied groan and Ianto's hand was searching blindly for him. "I'll be back in a sec, Yan." Jack hurried to wipe them both clean and took care of the candles. When he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over them he smiled at Ianto snuggling closer and draping one of his arms possessively over Jack's belly.

"Thank you for this day, Yan," Jack whispered and kissed the younger man gently on the forehead.

"I'm the one who has to thank you."

"Let's just say it was a brilliant day."

"You know, I kinda have an idea…" Ianto struggled to form the words in his half asleep state. "It involves the beach, my camera and you."

Jack smiled. "Sounds good, we can look for a date tomorrow."

"Love you, cariad."

"I love you, too, Yan."

--oo0oo—

When Ms. Jamison opened her door the next morning to get her paper she found a cup of steaming coffee on her doormat next to a small cake on a plate. She smiled and picked her gifts up, looking fondly at the door of her neighbour.

FIN

* * *

A/N: This is really the last part of this fic, but not the last of this universe :) I just needed to end this monster. Btw this chapter is entirely Ianto's fault... I'm still searching for my plot... I know I left it somewhere here...

Thank you all for reading and commenting!! It means a lot to me that you are enjoying this fic :)


End file.
